First Lieutenant
Second Lieutenant is a commissioned rank in the United States Air Force in order to obtain it you either are promoted to it or you finish with top grades in the Air Force academy in both leadership and at least six electives. About A first lieutenant in the U.S. Air Force is the rank bestowed upon newly promoted second lieutenants. Certain career fields may also commission their officers as first lieutenants. It is the second lowest officer rank and is equivalent to the rank of lieutenant (junior grade) in the Navy and Coast Guard. Due to the technical nature of the Air Force, the duties and responsibilities of a first lieutenant greatly vary by career field. First lieutenants are considered company grade officers (CGO). For all intents and purposes, second lieutenants and first lieutenants in the Air Force are treated very similarly. The first lieutenant is just a more experienced lieutenant. Duties First lieutenants selected to undergo rated training to become either a pilot, combat systems officers, remotely pilots aircraft officers, or air battle managers will spend some time finishing training. They are more or less full-time students with no command responsibilities until after their training. Students in training will also find themselves with no enlisted airmen to supervise. Other career fields that have training may find themselves in similar situations. This includes intelligence, cyber operations, and special investigations. Upon completion of training, these first lieutenants will finally have the opportunity to lead enlisted airmen. Most first lieutenants in non-rated (non-flying) or intelligence career fields will be supervising flights as the flight commander or deputy commander. Flight sizes vary by career field but can be as large as a hundred enlisted airmen. Typical career fields were a second lieutenant might find him or herself as the flight commander includes personnel, maintenance, or security forces. These first lieutenants may also work on positions on the squadron, group, and rarely, the wing level as well. First lieutenants are expected to also mentor and develop a second lieutenant in their flight. A first lieutenant may be a flight commander or section's officer in charge with varied supervisory responsibilities, including supervision of as many as 100+ personnel, although in a flying unit, a first lieutenant is a rated officer (pilot, navigator, or air battle manager) who has just finished training for his career field and has few supervisory responsibilities. Promotion Promotion to first lieutenant is governed by Department of Defense policies derived from the Defense Officer Personnel Management Act of 1980. DOPMA guidelines suggest all "fully qualified" officers should be promoted to first lieutenant. A second lieutenant (grade O-1) is usually promoted to first lieutenant (grade O-2) 24 months in the Air Force. The difference between the two ranks is slight, primarily being experience and a higher pay grade. It is not uncommon to see officers moved to positions requiring more experience after promotion to first lieutenant. Demotion and Dismissal Any superior officer may demote them for insubordination. Dismissal from service happens to those that can't hack it(honourable discharge) or to those that commit severe crimes (dishonorable discharge) while in service, a court martial is often required for this. People Who Held This Rank *Edgar Porro *John Reilly *Louis Ferretti *Charles Brown *Jason Freeman *Michael Swope * * Navigation Category:Military Ranks